


John Doe Chapter 9B

by coincidental_penalties, watchforwalkers



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, First Time With A Girl, First Time with a guy, Fluff and Smut, Kurt OT3 Bang, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, OT3, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coincidental_penalties/pseuds/coincidental_penalties, https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchforwalkers/pseuds/watchforwalkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens between heading for the bathroom and waking up the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Doe Chapter 9B

**Author's Note:**

> This is the missing chapter of our Kurt OT3 Bang, [John Doe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1605626/chapters/3418058). We chose to publish the smut separately so that anyone who wanted a T-rated fic could read it without having to skim or skip anything, and could read the story in its entirety. This slots tidily between chapter 9a and chapter 10.

  
Rachel smiles at Finn and Kurt as she leads them to the bathroom, only letting go of their hands to start the water, turning the hot water up enough to make the room start to fill with steam.

“You can’t get in the shower with jeans on,” she says to Finn. Her hands settle on his waistband, her thumb running over the button. “Can we take these off?” Finn nods, and Rachel smiles up at him. “Good,” she says. “Kurt? Will you help me?”

“I can be convinced,” Kurt says, stepping behind Finn and wrapping his arms around Finn’s waist, resting his head on Finn’s back. “Is that what you want, Finn? All of us in the shower, naked?”

“Yes. I want that,” Finn says. Rachel slowly undoes the button of Finn’s jeans, letting the back of her hand brush against Kurt’s fingers. Kurt puts his hands on the sides of Finn’s waistband, pushing them down a little before hooking two fingers under the waistband of Finn’s underwear. 

“Are you going to help us after we help you?” Kurt asks, kissing between Finn’s shoulder blades. Finn nods. Kurt frowns at the scars on Finn’s left side, and he tilts his head to look at Finn’s arm. 

“So many little scars,” Kurt murmurs. “You didn’t have all of these before.” He kisses one on Finn’s arm. “I assume they’re from the accident, since none of them look newer. I’m so sorry, Finn, you must have hurt.” 

Finn only shrugs in response. Rachel lowers the zipper of Finn’s jeans and starts to push them down. Kurt tugs at the sides, helping her, and pulls Finn’s underwear down with the jeans. Once the jeans hit the floor, she puts her hands on Finn’s hips, resting against Kurt’s hands, and encourages Finn to step out of his jeans, which she nudges to the side with her foot.

“I’m so sorry we weren’t there for you when you were hurting,” Rachel murmurs, stepping in to press her body to Finn’s. “I wish we had been there to take care of you.”

Finn’s arms wrap around Rachel, even as his body leans back a little to press himself into Kurt. “I don’t remember hurting,” Finn says. “That’s not what I remember.”

“That’s one thing you don’t need to try to remember,” Kurt says softly. “Remember happy things.” He pauses. “Or make new happy memories. Like this one.” 

“I just wanted to come home,” Finn says, “but I didn’t know where.”

“You’re home with us now,” Rachel says. She steps towards the shower, bringing Finn and Kurt with her. She reaches around Finn to slip her finger under Kurt’s waistband, smiling at Kurt over Finn’s arm. “Take them off!”

“I could say the same to you, you devious thing,” Kurt retorts, grinning at her. Rachel giggles, sliding her fingers around to the front of Kurt’s pants.

“I’m not devious!” she protests. She tugs on Kurt’s pants. Finn’s arms drop from around Rachel, his hands moving to her waist to tentatively pull at the small zipper on one hip.

“Oh, I love you, but you’re definitely devious,” Kurt says, reaching for his own pants and unfastening them before putting his hands back on Finn’s hips and looking at Rachel challengingly. “There you go, Bibi.” 

She smiles back, lifting her chin in that stubborn way she does when she still thinks she’s right, but doesn’t want to argue anymore. As Finn successfully lowers the zipper, Rachel slides her pants and panties off, kicking them to the side. Finn runs his fingers over the tattoo on Rachel’s side.

“That’s my name,” Finn says.

“Yes, it is,” Rachel says. “I could keep you with me that way.”

“She didn’t even tell _me_ about it for awhile,” Kurt says lightly. Rachel nods her agreement. 

“Now we can get in,” she announces, pulling them into the shower with her.

The three of them squeeze inside, hot water pouring over them as they reposition, Finn turning and redirecting Kurt until both Kurt and Rachel are in front of him, their sides pressed together. Finn leans down to kiss Kurt, water falling over Finn's shoulder onto Kurt's chest, and then he breaks away, leaning down even more to kiss Rachel. As they kiss, Kurt reaches out, trailing his hand down Finn’s arm, his other hand almost trapped between his legs and Rachel’s side. 

“I think Rachel and I should very slowly wash you from head to toe, Finn,” Kurt says softly, his hand stilling on Finn’s wrist. “Scrub you clean carefully. What do you think?” 

Rachel drops from her toes onto her feet as she pulls away from the kiss. “Well, _I_ think it sounds like a good idea,” she says.

“Yeah, we can do that,” Finn says. “I’ll stand very still.”

“Kurt will have to wash your hair, since I don’t think I could even reach on my tiptoes,” Rachel says. 

“Maybe he can crouch a little so we can both work on his face,” Kurt says with a little grin, reaching behind him for the shampoo. “And don’t stand _too_ still.”

“No?” Finn asks.

“You can move a little if you want to. Or at least your hands,” Kurt says. 

Finn smiles and moves one of his hands to Kurt’s chest, the pads of his fingers resting just below one of Kurt’s collarbones. Finn’s other hand presses against Rachel’s back, Finn’s eyes slowly moving down Rachel’s body first, then Kurt’s. 

Kurt returns the smile, pouring some shampoo in his hand and then rubbing his hands together. “See?” he says as he reaches up and starts scrubbing Finn’s hair. “Doesn’t interfere with shampooing.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Finn agrees. His fingertips slowly slide down Kurt’s chest, lightly grazing over one nipple before moving farther down. Rachel lets out a little gasp, and Kurt sees that Finn is touching Rachel the same way, now, his fingers just barely moving away from her breast.

“So fair,” Kurt teases. “Should I wash Rachel’s hair, too?”

“Yeah,” Finn says. “It feels good.”

“Sound good, Bibi?” Kurt asks, his hands still scrubbing at Finn’s scalp. “I can wash yours while Finn rinses his.” 

“You’ll need to stand between us,” Rachel says. “So Finn can have the water and you can get to my hair.”

“Yes ma’am,” Kurt says with a grin. He finishes scrubbing Finn’s hair and nudges him under the water. “I’ll scrub it again after Rachel’s,” he says, moving between Finn and Rachel and getting more shampoo in his hand. Finn presses himself against Kurt’s back, and Kurt can feel Finn’s erection warm against the small of his back. The movement pushes Kurt forward just enough that he’s flush against Rachel, his own erection on the small of her back. “Oh,” Kurt says quietly. 

Rachel giggles. “I know!” she says.

Kurt moves his hands through her hair, not scrubbing as vigorously as he did for Finn. “You’re just expanding my horizons, Miss Berry,” he says dryly. 

“Mmm, Finn was right, though,” Rachel says. “It does feel good.”

“I’m ever so glad you appreciate my skills,” Kurt says, and as he moves her hair around, he bends down to kiss the side of her neck. “Getting you to the water will be an adventure.”

“It’s like the Alice in Wonderland version of a shower,” Rachel says, tilting her head to the side to expose her neck. “Clean cups, move down.”

“Liked that, did you?” Kurt murmurs, kissing her neck again before straightening and finishing shampooing her hair. “Okay Finn, time to rotate ourselves.” 

“Okay,” Finn says, stepping to the side and flattening himself against the shower wall so Kurt can direct Rachel under the water’s spray. Once Rachel is in place, Kurt turns sideways towards Finn, facing him. 

“Do you want your turn in the middle, Finn?” Kurt asks. 

“Does your hair need washed?” Finn asks.

“If you’re offering, yes,” Kurt says with a grin. 

“I’ll wash your back while you wash Kurt’s hair,” Rachel says, picking up her loofa and brandishing it. 

Kurt turns his back to Finn, stepping towards the end of the tub. “Get the back of his neck, too, if you can,” Kurt says. 

Finn dumps a little too much shampoo into his hand and starts massaging it into Kurt’s hair. Kurt leans his head back, closing his eyes and concentrating on the feel of Finn’s fingers in his hair and against his scalp. 

“Do you like that?” Finn asks, pressing his body against Kurt’s back again. 

“Yes,” Kurt says, reaching behind him and steadying himself with one hand on Finn’s hip. “That’s good. All of it’s good.”

“Ready to rinse?” Rachel asks. “I think Finn’s back is as clean as it’s going to get.”

“At least for today,” Kurt says. “Yes, we’ll all change around again.” He lets their hands guide him under the spray, his eyes still shut, and he rinses his hair as quickly as he can. Before Kurt’s head is out from under the water, Finn takes his face in his hands, kissing him while the water streams down their faces. Kurt puts his hands on Finn’s forearms, kissing back as hard as he can. 

“So what should we wash next?” Rachel asks innocently. 

Kurt pulls away and grins at her. “Oh, I think I should wash _your_ back. Maybe Finn would like to wash the front?” 

The water is too warm for Rachel’s face to betray any additional blush, but she smiles like she’s probably turning pink. Finn smiles back and then repositions Rachel so she’s between them, her back to Kurt and her front to Finn. Finn pours bodywash into his hands, lathering it up before he starts moving his hands down Rachel’s front in small circles. Kurt picks up Rachel’s loofah and moves it slowly over Rachel’s back, leaning forward and resting his chin on her shoulder after a few moments. 

“It’s so good to look at him, isn’t it?” Kurt says softly. 

“Yes,” Rachel says. “It’s good to feel him, too.”

“Yeah.” Kurt keeps moving the loofah farther down, and when he reaches Rachel’s waist, he pauses, his eyes looking down at Finn’s hands, not as far down. “Rachel?”

“Mmhmm?”

“Do you want—?” Kurt breaks off, feeling almost dizzy. 

“Do I want?” Rachel replies, sounding slightly dreamy.

“Any lower?” Kurt almost blurts out. 

Finn laughs, his eyes squinting in amusement. “Kurt wants to touch you more,” Finn says. “That would be nice, huh?”

“Yes,” Rachel says. “That would be nice.”

“That’s sort of true,” Kurt admits, sliding the loofah lower, over the curves of Rachel’s hips. “And I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“Are you having fun?” Rachel asks.

“I think you already felt the answer to that question,” Kurt says dryly, and he slowly lets the hand not holding the loofah trace the same path downward. “I’m trying not to overanalyze it.”

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,” Rachel assures him. “We love you. Whatever you feel comfortable with.”

“The part I’m trying not to overanalyze is the wanting to,” Kurt says, dropping the loofah and putting his hands on Rachel’s waist. “That way lies madness or something.”

“You love her. That’s what makes it okay,” Finn says. He puts his hands over Kurt’s, then leans over Rachel’s shoulder to kiss him. Kurt kisses Finn hard, and the shift in his weight means his erection is pushed against Rachel’s soapy back. He gasps a little, his mouth opening wider under Finn’s. Finn’s hands curl around Kurt’s, moving them lower to Rachel’s hips. Rachel lets out a soft little moan, pushing back against Kurt without seeming to realize she’s doing it. 

Kurt thinks he moans a little too, but he’s not entirely sure, and he keeps kissing Finn while his hands flex a little on Rachel’s hips. His hips stutter forward, almost without conscious thought on his part. Finn releases Kurt’s left hand, reaching past Rachel to hold Kurt’s hip, and he slides Kurt’s right hand farther down and to the front, moving it below Rachel’s navel. 

Kurt can feel himself tense a little, and he relaxes into kissing Finn, realizing his hand is also pressed against Finn. He pulls back, looking at Finn almost pleadingly. “You have to help,” he says. “I want…” he trails off, and his hips push forward again. “I want to make her feel good.” 

“I love you so much,” Finn says. “And I’m so happy I’m here with both of you.” He bends to kiss the side of Rachel’s neck, whispering something in her ear that Kurt can’t quite catch. Whatever it is, it makes Rachel giggle, and then Finn’s mouth is back on Kurt’s, and Finn’s hand is sliding Kurt’s hand lower, over the scant, silky hair between her legs. The fingers of Kurt’s other hand tighten on Rachel’s hip, and he feels like everything is sliding, a combination of the soap, the shower, and the three of them. He keeps kissing Finn, his cock still pushing against Rachel’s back, and he lets Finn direct his hand even lower. 

Finn’s fingers press lightly against the backs of Kurt’s. Kurt can hear himself making noises as he kisses Finn, the sound almost disappearing into Finn’s mouth, and he yields to the pressure, touching Rachel more firmly. Kurt stops kissing Finn for a moment, long enough to breathe out, “She likes this? You like this, Rachel?” before kissing Finn again. 

“Oh yes,” Rachel says softly. “I like it.”

Kurt nods a little into his kiss with Finn, and Finn’s hand keeps moving, just a little lower, before pressing on Kurt’s fingers and Kurt can feel his fingers slipping, and not from the water. Intellectually, he knows why and what it means, and he has an odd rush in his head, that even if it’s _mostly_ Finn causing it, some part of it is because of Kurt himself. That thought and that knowledge is what makes him start sliding his fingers over Rachel’s skin, the pressure even, before Finn can direct him to. 

Finn smiles against Kurt’s lips. “You love her so much,” he says. “I love you so much.”

“I love you,” Kurt agrees. “I love you both. Both is so good.” He rocks against Rachel, his cock and his hand pressing against her, and he reaches almost blindly in front of her with his other hand, skimming along Finn’s torso until he lowers his hand onto Finn’s cock, and he tugs a little as he strokes it slowly. He can hear Rachel and Finn both breathing heavily and making soft moans, and Rachel leans back against Kurt, letting her head loll against his shoulder.

“That feels so good,” she says quietly. 

Finn’s hand drops away from Kurt’s, and Kurt keeps his hand moving, trying not to alter the pressure or tempo. Finn grips both of Kurt’s hips with his hands, pulling Kurt more firmly against Rachel’s back as he kisses Kurt harder. Rachel sounds almost like a kitten to Kurt, and he decides to try touching her a little more firmly. His fingers slide easily on her skin, and Kurt can feel his hips moving faster. 

“Oh!” Rachel gasps. “Oh, Kurt, oh!”

Finn stops kissing Kurt to whisper, “Don’t stop. She’s so close now. I love you both so much.” 

Kurt nods, keeping both of his hands moving. “I love you, Rachel,” he whispers next to her ear. “I love you, and I like making you feel this good.”

“He does love you,” Finn says in agreement. “I love you, too. I’m so happy I’m here with you. I’m so happy being with both of you.”

Rachel whimpers again, then lets out a series of soft staccato cries, her body trembling in Kurt’s arms. Kurt’s fingers slip, and then he stills a little as Rachel gets even wetter beneath his fingers. “ _Oh_ ,” Kurt says, feeling like his eyes must be very wide. 

“Oh my God,” Rachel breathes. “Kurt, oh my God.”

“Come here,” Kurt whispers, turning her towards him and then leaning down to kiss her. While he’s kissing her, he realizes that the water running over them is cold and getting colder, and he pulls back with a shaky laugh. “I think we need to relocate.” 

Rachel laughs languidly. “It is a little cold.”

“Yes,” Finn agrees, and Kurt realizes Finn is actually shivering. 

“Let’s get you out and warm,” Kurt says, then laughs again as he reaches past them for the faucet. “In multiple ways, maybe.” 

“Yeah, that’s good,” Finn says. When the water cuts off, Rachel reaches for a towel, draping it over Finn’s shoulders and using the ends to dry off his face and chest.

“We shouldn’t have let you get cold like this!” she says. “Oh, Finn!”

“No, I’m okay,” Finn insists. “Just a little cold.”

“You’re shivering!” Rachel says, sounding almost like she’s scolding him. 

“It’s warmer in the main room,” Kurt says, taking Finn’s hand and pulling him out of the bathroom. The three of them stop and finish toweling off, and Rachel wrings her hair out thoroughly. “We’ll get in bed. Skin-to-skin keeps you warmer anyway, right?” 

“That’s right,” Rachel says. She presses herself to Finn’s side as they walk towards the bed, and once they reach it, she pulls back the covers. 

“Finn in the middle now,” Kurt says. 

“We have to warm you up,” Rachel says to Finn as she urges him into the bed. 

Once Finn is in the bed, with Rachel on one side, and Kurt on the other, Kurt pulls all of the covers up over them and rests his arm and head on Finn. “Rachel?” he says softly. “Thank you.” 

“For what?” Rachel asks, laughter in her voice. “I should be thanking you, silly.”

Kurt shrugs a little. “For putting up with my first-time fumblings.” 

“Oh, I thought you did very well for your first time,” Rachel says. “If you need practice, though, I guess I could see it in my heart to help you.”

“Yeah, you should do that,” Finn says, still shivering a little. “That was so good. You touched her so good, Kurt. I loved watching you, Rachel. I loved holding both of you.”

“I could be persuaded,” Kurt says, feeling almost bashful. “I— you should…” he trails off, feeling his cheeks heat up. “Can I see how I like watching the two of you?” he finally says. 

“Watching us do what?” Rachel asks, batting her eyelashes at him. 

“Whatever you were going to do to help Finn take care of that?” Kurt says, reaching across Finn to grab Rachel’s hand and then put it on Finn’s cock. Rachel giggles and curls her fingers around it, and Kurt wraps his hand over hers. She slowly moves her hand up and down Finn’s cock. Finn’s eyes flutter closed, his breathing suddenly heavy and ragged.

Kurt looks at Rachel and smiles as their hands keep moving, then he leans up to whisper in Finn’s ear. 

“Don’t fall asleep,” he says quietly, but loud enough for Rachel to hear as well. Rachel giggles again. 

“No sleeping,” Finn says. “Promise.”

“We’ll make sure,” Kurt says, kissing the skin just below Finn’s ear. “You should kiss Rachel now, though. I got to kiss both of you already, which means I was the luckiest one in the shower.” He winks at Rachel. “Right?”

“Oh, I think I was the luckiest one,” Rachel says, “in between you two.” 

Finn turns to Rachel, kissing her gently at first, then one of his hands slides into her still-damp hair and he kisses her harder and deeper. Kurt keeps their hands moving on Finn even as he watches the two of them, feeling slightly unsettled and mostly awed. “Okay, I understand enjoying watching,” Kurt says softly. 

Finn laughs against Rachel’s lips. “Yeah, it’s good if you love both of them,” he says. 

“What does she like?” Kurt asks. “What else do you remember about what she likes?” 

“She likes…” Finn pauses for a moment, sighing quietly. “She likes to be on top. Right?”

Rachel’s cheeks pink. “Yes,” she says. 

“She likes the back of her neck kissed,” Finn says. “And she likes when I tell her how much I love her and how beautiful she is.”

“It’s hard to kiss the back of her neck while she’s on top, I bet,” Kurt says with a little smile. “Would it be helpful if I took on neck-kissing duty sometimes?”

“Yeah, that would be really helpful,” Finn says. 

“Anything that I should help with that Finn likes?” Kurt asks Rachel. 

“He always liked to be touched,” Rachel says. “His arms, his chest. He likes to know I’m there. I think he would like to know you’re there, too.” She kisses Finn again, just a quick soft press of her lips to his. “Is that still what you like?”

“I don’t know. There wasn’t anybody else since you,” Finn says. 

“Did you like how it was when we were together?” Rachel asks.

“Not when you’d leave,” Finn says, his expression troubled.

“No one’s leaving,” Kurt assures Finn. “No one’s leaving anyone. If you want, we can make sure you’re awake whenever we go anywhere, okay?” He takes his free hand and squeezes Finn’s hand. 

Finn nods slowly, his eyes damp and shiny. “Everybody was gone for so long,” he says. 

“We missed you, too,” Kurt says softly. “We don’t _want_ to go places without you.” 

“I never should have left like that,” Rachel says. “I shouldn’t have snuck out and left you sleeping like that. It wasn’t a loving thing to do. It was selfish.” Her eyes also well with tears, one rolling slowly down her face.

“It’s okay, Bibi,” Kurt says. “It’s over, and Finn knew you loved him. Even when he couldn’t remember your name, he knew. That was just one time. We love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Rachel says, sniffling. “Finn, I’m so sorry.”

“No sorries,” Finn says. He brushes the tears off her cheeks. “I love you. I had a ring to put on it. I wanted to be here with you, and now I am. Nobody should be sorry. I love you and Kurt loves you and you love us.”

“I know,” Rachel says. “And I do. I don’t know how I would have made it through these last two years without Kurt.”

Kurt smiles at her. “That’s a mutual sentiment,” he says. “And now we’re all home, like we’re supposed to be.” 

“We are,” Rachel agrees, wiping the back of her hand across her eyes. “And we have our Finn now.” Her hand tightens on Finn’s cock again, moving her hand and Kurt’s. “We love you, Finn.”

“I love you,” Finn says. “You. Kurt. I—” He breaks away with a soft cry, pushing up just slightly into Rachel and Kurt’s joined hands. 

“Yes, you do love us,” Rachel says. “We’re so, so lucky to have you back.”

“We love you so much,” Kurt whispers. “We wanted you back so badly, and now you’re here, and we’re all happy.”

“Love you,” Finn says again. “My Rachel and my Kurt.”

“Always,” Rachel promises.

“Yes.” Kurt nods. “And our Finn.”

Rachel leans down to kiss Finn again, and as soon as she pulls away, she motions for Kurt to do the same. Kurt smiles at her, then down at Finn before kissing him. 

“Now I want you inside me,” Rachel says, sitting up and straddling Finn. “Is that what you want?”

Finn nods, his eyes wide and moving from Rachel’s face to Kurt’s. Kurt kisses him again, leaving his hand at the base of Finn’s cock, holding it in place. “I want to watch the two of you,” he admits. “I’ll touch you and kiss Rachel’s neck, too.” 

Finn smiles at Kurt, then Rachel begins to lower herself onto Finn’s cock. She slides down until she touches Kurt’s hand, then she pauses, eyes closed and breathing hard. 

“I missed you so much,” Rachel says softly. 

“Yes,” Finn says. “But we’re all home now.”

Kurt smiles, moving his hand and letting it trail over Rachel’s thigh and then up Finn’s chest, slowing as he shifts position. Rachel puts her hands palm-down on Finn’s chest and starts moving up and down, riding him. Finn holds Rachel’s hips in his hands, thrusting up into her and watching her move, but looking over at Kurt every few thrusts. 

“Hi,” Kurt says quietly, bending over and kissing Finn while his hand slides over the top of Rachel’s. “She looks so happy, doesn’t she?” 

“Yeah,” Finn says. “She does. She feels so good, Kurt.”

“So glad you’re home,” Kurt murmurs, kissing Finn hard before straightening and sliding down a little to kiss the side of Rachel’s neck. “Having fun?” he asks her impishly. 

“Oh God yes,” Rachel moans, rolling her hips in a slow circle as she rides Finn. “You?”

“Mmmhmm,” Kurt agrees, kissing her neck again. “It’s quite the sight.” 

Rachel giggles, opening her eyes and cutting them over to Kurt. “Did you want to go next?”

“With which one of you?” Kurt asks, then moves behind her and slides her hair to one side, kissing the back of her neck softly and repeatedly. 

“Either?” Rachel says. “Both?”

“ _I’m_ having fun!” Finn says.

Kurt laughs. “Good. Do you want to help me come in a little bit?”

“Yeah, that sounds really good,” Finn says. 

Kurt kisses Rachel’s neck again, then moves again, kissing Finn and keeping one hand resting lightly on Rachel’s leg. Once he’s nearly gasping for breath, he moves back behind Rachel, kissing her neck and straddling Finn’s legs, and he puts his hands around her waist. She leans back against him like she had in the shower, her head resting against Kurt’s shoulder and her back arched. Kurt leans to the side, kissing her neck and shoulder as best he can reach, his thumbs slowly stroking her skin as she moves up and down. 

“That looks so nice,” Finn says, his voice sounding strained. “I can see both of you. I love you both so much.”

“We love you too,” Kurt says, answering for both of them. “Her skin’s so soft.” 

“Yeah, she’s nice to touch,” Finn says. He slides his hands up so they’re on top of Kurt’s, urging Kurt’s hands higher. 

“Rachel?” Kurt says, trying to ask her permission in one word. 

“Yes,” Rachel says. “Whatever it is, yes.”

Kurt closes his eyes, even though he can’t really see his hands anyway, and he slowly moves his hands up until they’re cupping Rachel’s breasts. “This,” he says, slowly moving his thumbs again. Finn moves his hands back down to Rachel’s hips, his eyes on Kurt’s hands as Rachel undulates on top of him. 

After a couple of minutes have passed, Rachel makes a whine of complaint, shifting against Kut and finally just taking his hands in hers and moving them higher, so his thumbs are over her nipples. Kurt keeps moving his thumbs slowly, and he stares at Finn over Rachel’s shoulder. 

“Do you like watching us like this?” Kurt asks, his voice low. 

“Yes, it’s the best thing,” Finn says. He thrusts harder up into Rachel, bouncing Kurt against her. Kurt’s cock slides against Rachel’s ass, and he moves his thumbs a little differently, faster and smaller movements around her nipples. Rachel moans loudly, moving up and down Finn’s cock slower. Finn’s hand moves between Rachel’s legs, where Kurt had his hand not long before, and Kurt can’t help but peer down almost fascinated as Finn’s thumb moves in a slow circle not unlike the way Kurt’s thumbs are moving on Rachel’s nipples. 

Rachel’s breasts feel slightly odd in Kurt’s hands, but they fit perfectly, and Kurt almost laughs at the next words out of his mouth. “I like your breasts,” he whispers in Rachel’s ear. “They’re the perfect size.” 

Rachel’s answering giggle breaks away into another moan, louder this time. “Oh, oh God, Kurt, Finn, that’s so good.”

Finn whimpers under Rachel, thrusting into her faster. “I’m close, I’m so close,” he says, sounding nearly panicked. Kurt touches Rachel’s nipples a little more firmly, pulling her against him, and he starts kissing the side of her neck again as she moves with Finn. 

Only a few breaths pass before Rachel’s nipples harden even more under Kurt’s fingers, and she starts to cry out wordlessly, rocking herself on Finn’s cock and pressing back against Kurt’s. As Rachel’s body shudders, her head falling back on Kurt’s shoulder, Finn suddenly thrust upwards once more, hard, holding himself like that as he comes, whimpering softly. 

Rachel relaxes back against Kurt, her body pliable and heavy, and Finn’s hands slip down to rest on her thighs, the backs of his fingers pressed to Kurt’s legs behind her. 

“Well,” Kurt says, resting his chin on Rachel’s shoulder and staring at Finn’s hands. “Oh. _Oh_ , um. Rachel?”

“Mmhmm?”

“Are you still on the pill?” Kurt asks, wincing a little. 

Rachel giggles softly. “Yes, it’s fine. I like only having to deal with my period a few times a year.”

“That’s probably for the best,” Kurt says with a little sigh. 

“I certainly think so,” Rachel says. “For now, anyway.”

“Kurt’s turn now,” Finn announces.

“This is like a very exciting game of musical chairs or something,” Kurt says, moving from behind Rachel and sitting on the bed next to Finn. 

“And what do _you_ want, Kurt?” Rachel asks. 

Kurt thinks for a moment, then looks at Finn. “Do you want to be inside me?” he asks. “And we’ll let Rachel be creative.”

Finn’s forehead wrinkles and he looks almost distressed as he says, “Can I in five or ten minutes?”

Kurt laughs and lies down beside Finn. “Imagine how worn out Rachel must be.”

“Oh, I could go again if someone needs me to,” Rachel says. She slides off Finn and curls up against his side. 

“She’s also willing to make sacrifices,” Kurt says dryly. 

“You know me. I’m so selfless,” Rachel says, laughing softly as she drapes her arm over Finn’s chest. 

“First adjective I think of, Bibi.”

“The second is probably ‘generous’,” Rachel says. “Or ‘humble’.”

“Hmm. I vote for ‘humble’,” Kurt says. “What about you, Finn?”

“I think… perfect,” Finn says.

“No, Finn, you’re not playing the game correctly. You have to use a word that _isn’t_ an accurate description of me!” Rachel laughingly protests.

“Oh. Okay. Tall.” 

“Tall, humble, and selfless,” Kurt says with a laugh. “Now, let’s see… Finn…”

“I really _am_ tall, Kurt,” Finn protests. 

“So do you want one of your adjectives to be ‘short’?” Kurt asks. 

“Yeah,” Finn says.

“Selfish,” Rachel suggests. “Definitely the word I think of when I think of you.”

“Short, selfish, and…” Kurt trails off. “Angry. Very angry.”

“Yeah, that’s me! I’m like an angry, selfish, uh. What’s something really short?” Finn asks. 

“Gnome?” Rachel says.

“Yeah. I’m like an angry, selfish gnome,” Finn says. “And Kurt is ugly and not very awesome.”

Kurt laughs. “I was going to suggest a dwarf. Finn could be Grumpy.”

Rachel laughs and starts trailing her fingers down Finn’s chest. “As sexy as all this talking is…” 

“Finn still needs more rest,” Kurt says too-sweetly. “We’re just entertaining ourselves waiting on him.”

“No, I’m rested,” Finn says. “Feel!”

Kurt laughs and reaches for Finn’s cock, wrapping his fingers around it slowly. “So you are.”

Finn gives Kurt a wide smile and puts his own hand on Kurt’s cock. “You, too.”

“I’ve been ready,” Kurt says, pushing against Finn’s hand almost involuntarily. 

“I don’t think I know what to do,” Finn says. “I don’t think I knew before, either. Right?”

Kurt shakes his head and laughs again. “No, you didn’t. We can talk you through it.” 

“Where does everybody go?” 

“Hmm.” Kurt thinks for moment. “I think close to missionary would be easiest right now, don’t you?” he asks Rachel. 

“Oh, don’t ask me!” Rachel says. “I’m so selfless, I might just try to figure out a way for all three of us to be involved.”

“So very selfless,” Kurt says, shaking his head. He rolls onto his back and then looks at Finn. “Come here.” 

Finn rolls on top of Kurt, his arms braced on either side of Kurt’s head. “Hi!” Finn says.

Kurt smiles widely. “Hi.” He wiggles a little, moving his arms to wrap around the back of Finn’s neck. “Rachel, can you get the lube, please? I don’t provide my own like you do.”

Rachel giggles, sitting up and perching on the edge of the bed. “Where do you even keep it?”

“It’s in the top drawer of my chest of drawers, wherever that ended up,” Kurt says, then pulls Finn down gently to kiss him. The mattress shifts as Rachel gets up, then again when she returns to the bed, and Finn keeps kissing Kurt the whole time, running his hands down the sides of Kurt’s face and down his arms and chest.

Kurt shifts under Finn, smiling up at him when he pulls away to take a breath, and he puts a hand out towards Rachel. Rachel drops the bottle into his hand with a naughty-looking smile. Kurt shakes his head at her, then looks back at Finn. 

“So I need your fingers first,” Kurt says. 

“Okay,” Finn says.

“Don’t worry, Finn,” Rachel says. “I can talk you through it. I’ve read all the literature.”

“And I have the actual equipment and experience,” Kurt says dryly. 

“I thought you might be otherwise distracted,” Rachel replies.

“I’ll let you know, Bibi,” Kurt says, shaking his head a little. “Lube on your fingers, Finn.”

Finn holds his hand out, fingers slightly spread. Kurt opens the lube and shakes his head slightly. “You don’t want it to fall between your fingers onto the bed— or me.” 

Finn closes the spaces between his fingers, holding his hand up a little closer to Kurt. “Better?”

Kurt nods and puts some of the lube on Finn’s fingers before handing the bottle back to Rachel. “Now you’re going to put one finger inside me.”

Finn looks at his own fingers dubiously, but says, “Okay,” not sounding like he entirely believes Kurt. Kurt shifts his legs a little and turns towards Rachel, raising one eyebrow and nodding towards Finn’s hand. 

“Here,” Rachel says, picking up Finn’s hand and guiding it towards Kurt’s ass. “It works pretty much how you’d expect: finger in hole.”

Finn’s face contorts, possibly to stifle a laugh, and he gives Rachel a serious nod before tentatively touching his fingertip to Kurt’s asshole, tracing around it. Kurt nods again. “Yes, there.”

“I figured that part out,” Finn says. He presses against Kurt’s asshole until his finger begins to slide inside. “It works like I expected.”

“Now keep doing that until you’re all the way inside him,” Rachel says. Finn nods, brow furrowed, and he does continue pushing his finger inside Kurt. Once it’s inside, Finn looks expectantly down at Kurt. 

“How does that feel?” Kurt asks, shifting a little and drawing his legs up a bit more. “You can move it some, before you add another finger.”

“You like it?” Finn asks.

“He does,” Rachel assures him.

“Then it feels good. Hot. Really slippery, like Rachel.”

“Yet another thing we have in common,” Kurt says, unable to hold back a short burst of laughter. “And yes, it feels good for me, too.” 

“Okay,” Finn says. “I think more people should try this. Not with you. With other people.” He moves his finger a little side to side, then tries withdrawing it slightly and pushing it back in. He looks expectantly at Kurt again.

Kurt smiles at him. “That’s good, yeah. You can move it a little faster, if you want to.” 

Finn nods, then moves his finger in and out, going a little faster with each push back in. He alternates between watching his hand, Kurt’s face, and Rachel. Rachel smiles at Finn, nodding her approval. 

“I think Kurt likes that,” she says.

“You should help, too,” Finn says. “You should touch Kurt.”

“Should I, Kurt?” Rachel asks sweetly. 

“If you want to,” Kurt says with a little nod, his hips pushing towards Finn’s hand. “And Finn should add another finger.” 

“I was just about to suggest the same thing!” Rachel says. “Finn, will you put two fingers inside Kurt while I touch him?”

Finn smiles at Rachel, and just as he begins to work another slick finger into Kurt’s ass, Rachel’s fingers curl around Kurt’s cock and start moving in light upward strokes.

“I can see the distinct advantage to having both of you,” Kurt says, his smile getting wider. “For me, I mean.” 

“For all three of us, I would think,” Rachel says. “I certainly wasn’t complaining.”

“Yes, all three of us are awesome,” Finn says. He thrusts his fingers into Kurt’s ass again. Rachel must be watching closely, because she times her stroking of Kurt’s cock with the movements of Finn’s hand. 

“You’re both so different,” Rachel says. “I mean, I know they’re all different, but I haven’t really had a chance to compare and contrast before.”

“You can make a chart tomorrow, Bibi,” Kurt says, moving his legs again as his hips rock. “I think you should switch now, Finn.” 

“Switch to what?” Finn asks.

“Removing your fingers and putting your cock there instead,” Kurt says. “If you want to.” 

“Okay, yes, I want that,” Finn says. He pulls his fingers out of Kurt, making a little face at them. “This lube got sticky.”

“Here, you just need more,” Rachel says, taking the lube from Kurt with her free hand. She has to release Kurt’s cock to open the lube and pour some into Finn’s palm, but after she does that, she pours some into her own hand, letting the bottle drop afterwards. 

Finn runs his lubed hand over his own cock, and his forehead wrinkles as he appears to study Kurt for a moment. Finn nods to himself and moves Kurt’s legs back, his cock pressing against Kurt’s asshole. Just as Finn pushes inside Kurt, Rachel and her impeccable timing wrap a slick hand around Kurt’s cock.

“Mmmm,” Kurt hums, rocking his hips up again and exhaling before curling one leg around Finn. “Yes, that’s definitely good.” 

“We should do it with you on top like Rachel next time,” Finn says. He holds onto Kurt’s leg, the one not currently around him, and pushes it back, raising it to prop Kurt’s ankle on Finn’s shoulder. Finn’s eyes flutter closed as he starts to fuck Kurt faster. “This is really good, though.”

Kurt laughs a little and nods, reaching towards Rachel with one arm and moving towards Rachel and Finn with each movement of his hips. “Yes, yes it is. It’s good,” he agrees. “We should just keep doing it for now.” 

“We should keep doing it for always,” Finn says.

Rachel giggles, leaning down to kiss Kurt. Her tongue and hand move in time with Finn’s hard thrusts into Kurt, and one of Finn’s hands rests on the back of her head. 

“I love both of you so much,” Finn says. “This is so good.”

Kurt nods, still kissing Rachel, and as he pushes up to meet Finn’s thrust, everything happening hits him almost at once, and he can feel himself coming with what seems like no warning. He cries out into Rachel’s mouth, his free hand grabbing at the blankets. 

Finn’s voice sounds awed as he says, “Oh, oh Kurt, wow, that’s so—” He breaks off as his body starts to shake, his thrusts a little wilder as he begins to come. He pulls Kurt tightly against him for a few breaths, Kurt almost able to feel Finn’s pulse beating inside him.

Rachel’s giggles finally interrupt the moment. “I could get very, very used to this,” she declares.

Kurt smiles at her and then Finn. “Oh, believe me,” he says, feeling very content, “I could too."

Finn’s cock slips out of Kurt, then he flops down beside Kurt, wheezing a little as he smiles at Kurt. “Yeah, that’s the best,” Finn says. “Way better than cake.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can hop back to [continue reading John Doe Chapter 10 here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1605626/chapters/3421526).


End file.
